firebreathingtribblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Statistics
Go Home > Character Creation Each character receives 600 Statistic points to assign as you see fit. Statistics cannot be at zero or purchased above 100 (some races can have stats in excess of 100).More information can currently be found on the character sheet. The Stat modifier for each value is as follows: 100(-109): 6 90-99: 5 80-89: 4 70-79: 3 60-69: 2 50-59: 1 40-49: 0 30-39: -1 20-29: -2 10-19: -3 1-9: -4 Physical Statistics Strength '''(STR) - This is the measure of how strong your character is. This determines how hard you can hit, how much you can lift. '''Stamina (STA) - This is a measure of how much endurance your character has. This determines how much punishment you can take. This factors into your starting PBS and several of your defenses. Speed '''(SPD) - This determines how fast your character is. The higher the speed the more action points you get, and the more hexes you can move per action point. '''Manual Dexterity (MAN) - This determines your characters fine motor skills. Reflexes '(REF) - This determines your characters overall coordination. '''Beauty '(BEA) - This determines how good looking your character is. Mental Statistics 'Intelligence '(INT) - This determines how smart your character is. 'Wisdom '(WIS) - This determines how wise your character is. '''Force of Personality (FOR) - This determines the strength of your character's personality. The stronger it is the less likely they are to be shaken or dominated. Charm '''(CHA) - This determines how likable your character is. '''Magical Aptitude (MAG) - This determines how well your character is able to use magic. Luck '''(LUC) - This determines how lucky your character is. Derived Attributes '''Personal Bio-electric Shield (PBS) - like Hit Points. You get 30 + STA to start with and then an additional 5 every level. Mana - Spell fuel. You get 10+MAG to start and an additional 5 every level Action Points (AP)- different activities require different amounts of these (resets each round). You get 10 + 1/2 SPD to start and an additional one at level 3 and every 3rd level after that. Attack of Opportunity - Move Speed - the number of hexes you can move with a single action point Initiative - Determines how early you can act in combat. Initiative checks are modified by a D20 roll. You get 24 Attribute Points to distribute between your trained offenses and defenses, You may put no more than 8 in any one trained offense or defense. To calculate your Base Score for the offenses and defenses you add the points you've spent in training the Attribute to your current level. Base Offenses 'Melee Offense '- Determines how successful you are at attacking with melee weapons. Formula; Base MelOff + Ref + Other 'Accuracy '- Determines how successful you are at attacking with ranged weapons. Formula; Base Acc + Man + Other 'Magic Focus '- Determines how successful you are at casting offensive spells. Split into 3 categories, Studied Magical Focus - Determines your ability to cast studied magic. Formula; Base MagFoc + Int + Other Instinctive Magical Focus - Determines your ability to cast instinctive magic. Formula; Base MagFoc + For + Other Faith-base Magical Focus - Determines your ability to cast Faith-based magic. Formula; Base MagFoc + Wis + Other 'Psionic Focus - '''Determines how successful you are at manifesting offensive psychic powers. Split into 2 categories Psionic Focus - Determines your ability to manifest Psionic powers. Formula; Base PsiFoc + Int + Other Force Focus - Determines your ability to use Force based powers. Formula; Base PsiFoc + For + Other Base Defenses '''Melee Defense (MelDef) - '''Determines how successful you are at avoiding melee attacks. Formula; Base MelDef + Ref + Other. '''Dodge - ' Determines how successful you are at avoiding ranged attacks. Formula; Base Dodge + Spd + Other 'Magic Resistance - '''Determines how successful you are at avoiding magical attacks. This is split into two categories Fortitude Magic Resistance - Determines your ability to resist magical attacks that target your fortitude. Formula; Base MagRes + Sta + Other Will Magic Resistance - Determines your ability to resist magical attacks that target your will. Formula; Base MagRes + Mag + Other '''Psionic Resistance - '''Determines how successful you are at avoiding Psionic attacks. This is split into two categories Psionic Resistance - Determines your ability to resist Psionic attacks. Formula; Base PsiRes + For + Other Force Resistance - Determines your ability to resist Force attacks. Formula; Base PsiRes + For + Other '''Level Based Defenses -' Two categories Save vs Non-magical Poisons - Determines your ability to resist non-magical poisons. Formula; Level + Sta + Other Save vs Non-magical Fear - Determines your ability to resist non-magical fear effects. Formula; Level + For + Other Go Home > Character Creation